Talk to Me: Behind the Scenes
by Mendokuse101
Summary: [Drabbles that take revolve around Rasengan22's fic Talk to Me.] What happens when you look through the eyes of victims of a 900 number and the people they know.
1. Can or Can't Do

**IMPORTANT INFO!!- THESE SERIES OF DRABBLES TAKES PLACE IN Rasengan22's fic Talk to Me. The fic Talk to Me DOES NOT belong to me. So I expect no flamers telling me that this isn't mine. I KNOW it isn't. Oh and YES I GOT PERMISSION TO WRITE THESE DRABBLES. I asked, okay? Now please enjoy these drabbles...Oh and my last penname was ENDLESS SNOW so Rasengan, this is me, m'kay?**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the capitalized letters up there, hehe. I just wanted to emphasize on how it isn't mine...Since some people like to flamey us writers for some reason. So putting out that info will surely grab your attention...right?

Anyway I got this inspiration, obviously, while reading Talk to Me. I've never done something that had been taking from someone else's work. Actually I don't think anyone has. I just felt like doing something to focus on some of the lines that bring a bit more in depth in this story. Hey who knows? I may do one of these for some of my favorite stories!

**Title: **Can't or Can Do

**Summary: **_Sometimes the things you already know need to be said to be fully known._

**Rating: **K

**Chapter taken from: **9

* * *

"You have the address. Take it or leave it, Sasuke. No one is going to tell you what to do if that is what you are waiting for."

-

Sasuke blinked as the words repeated in his head.

No one...No one _ever_ said those words to him. Even Naruto, although he had said something akin to it, never said it like Itachi did.

Itachi...He was surprised that out of everyone who could have told him that- his friends, Naruto, his parents- it was his older brother. Who, ironically, was the person who forced the idea of following in the path that was already laid out for him in the first place.

But he couldn't think of such things. Not now.

His hands held on to the orange cell phone as he gripped steering wheel just a bit more forcefully.

* * *

**Now I repeat from above, THIS IS NOT FROM MY FIC. It belongs to Rasengan22's fic Talk to Me. Got it memorized?**


	2. My Job

**Author's Note:** Ok if you guys did not see the flaming memo at the beginning, I will say it ONE more time. NOT TWICE. If I get flamers here from here on out, there will be hell to pay. I WILL leave the story stating it is not mine in the disclaimer but that's about it.

Okay. **THE STORY ****Talk to Me**** DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO ****Rasengan22****. These drabbles REVOLVE around it. I got permission about this, so DON'T yell at me. **

Oh, and my last penname was Endless Snow which you could still find and I always use Endless Snow's profile for alerts of stories/authors. This (Mendokuse's) profile will be used as my story storage. (PS: I don't know if I will ever continue Sins of the Past. Despite my many fans, which I am VERY grateful for, I don't know if I can get the inspiration... I'm very sorry.)

But on a brighter note, I know these drabbles are very short, but I'm working on making them longer, kay?

* * *

**Title:** My Job

**Summary:** _Shizune knows her job isn't the best._

**Rating:** K+ (I think)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (even though I REALLY want to) or **Rasengan22**'s **Talk To Me**.

**Chapter:** None/General

* * *

Shizune remembered the first time she came here. She had been forced to get a job when her caretaker, Tsunade, had gambled all their financial profits...Again.

She wasn't exactly thrilled about her job, I mean it's a _gay sex_ hotline...Not that there was anything wrong with gay men, or gay men who got off at phone sex, but this stuff wasn't exactly her style. She'd rather be at Tsunade's hospital, but they were already over-staffed as it was, and Shizune didn't want to cause any fuss.

So she was stuck here...as a receptionist at a gay sex hotline.

Well things could be worse right?

She could have been that poor, blond gay guy who started working here today.

* * *

Reviewing will make me very happy, and will give you a virtual cookie! (yes I know the author's note is longer than the actual drabble. Sorry. I will lessen the author's note, and lengthen the story. kay?


End file.
